At the Scorpion Stinger/On Terra Venture/Magna Defender confronts Trakeena
This is how we come to the Scorpion Stinger and Terra Venture, and Magna Defender confronts Trakeena goes in Shark Attack. we see the Scorpion Stinger. Then it cuts inside see Treacheron in his cell Treacheron: I'll clear my name if it's the last thing I do. a loud noise is heard as Treacheron sees above. Two monsters known as "The Shark Brothers" show up and bow to Treacheron Treacheron: The Shark Brothers? What are you two doing here? Green Shark: We're here to rescue you, Treacheron. Red Shark: We know who set you up. It was that scheming tempest, Trakeena. And her scheming associates, Alter, son of the Pirate Queen Divatox, and his comrades. Treacheron: shocked What? Green Shark: out Treacheron's sword Your weapon. Treacheron: his sword from the Green Shark Hm. Trakeena, Alter and his comrades. Of course. How could I have been so blind? They'll rue the day they'd ever thought of crossing me! they hear Trakeena Trakeena: Open it! Shark Brothers hide as Treacheron puts his sword behind him door opens, Trakeena and our villains arrive and approach Treacheron Trakeena: We just came to check on our favorite ''traitor. Green Shark tries to destroy Trakeena, but the Red Shark stops him Trakeena: Well, you look perfectly miserable, so I guess we'll leave. begin to leave Treacheron: I'm not a traitor. stop in their tracks No one will ever be as loyal to Scorpius as I am to. to Trakeena and our villains Trakeena, everyone, I need your help. Alter: crazy Tell me, Treacheron, why should ''I, ''Admiral Alter, son of Divatox, Queen Pirate of the universe, along with Trakeena and my comrades, help someone who plotted to take over this ship? Treacheron: Please, I beg of you. You are the only chance I have to prove my innocence. Starscream: Trakeena, he has a point. out a map We must give this map to your father. it It reveals the location of the mystical Silver Goblet. Trakeena: Oh, really? A Silver Goblet? And what will ''it ''do? Treacheron: It will prove my loyalty. Trakeena: Very well, I'll see that he ''gets ''it. Treacheron: Thank you. Alter: You're welcome. Treacheron: I don't know how I will ''ever ''repay all of you. Trakeena: Oh, don't even think about it. It will be my pleasure. they begin to leave when Alter speaks his mind Alter: Tell me, Trakeena, will it ''really ''be our pleasure? Trakeena: Yes, Alter, when we get the Silver Goblet. Come with me, and bring your comrades with you. We've got work to do. Alter: Yes, Princess. We will find the Silver Goblet with the map Treacheron gave me to the mighty Scorpius. they leave when the Shark Brothers come out and approach Treacheron Green Shark: So, Treacheron, why did you give Alter the map? Treacheron: Because it will prove to Scorpius once and for all who the ''real ''traitors are! unsheathes his sword and breaks open his cell Time to put my plan into action. his sword Let's go. Shark Brothers follow Treacheron the "Hiccup & Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Power Rangers Lost Galaxy" intro begins then see the Space Colony of Terra Venture. Then it cuts to the Mountain Dome Stingwingers and Battle Droids dig for the Silver Goblet Trakeena: This better be the right spot! Alter: It ''is ''the right spot, my Princess. Trakeena: I want my Silver Goblet! they keep digging for it Samantha: Hurry up, walking trash cans! Slate: Princess Trakeena wants her Silver Goblet! a clang is heard as Starscream finds the Silver Goblet Alter: Hey, what's going on here? Starscream: We found it! We found the Goblet! Trakeena: You found it?! the map gives the Goblet to Trakeena Queen Chrysalis: Perhaps we should return to the Scorpion Stinger? Trakeena: My father doesn't need this. It's mine. All mine! Alter: Yes, and you will take your place as Queen of the universe. Alter laughs evilly, Treacheron arrives Treacheron: Alter. Everyone: gasp Treacheron: You're all fools. The Shark Brothers: arrive Yeah! Treacheron: The Goblet's worthless. the Goblet turns into dust Trakeena: What?! Don't believe it! Treacheron: Do you really think you can get away with it? Trakeena: Treacheron, how did you.... Get away with what? Treacheron: You know exactly what you tried to get away with, traitors. Alter: You're the only traitor who plotted Scorpius' destruction, cheater! Treacheron: '''SILENCE!!!!!! '''I have never been anything but a follower of the great Scorpius, until your dirty tricks brought dishonor to me! Battle Droids and Stingwingers prepare for battle Trakeena: Go on. Treacheron: I eat Stingwingers for breakfast and Battle Droids for lunch. Alter: I'd like to see you try. Treacheron: I believe that can be arranged. he destroys the Stingwingers and Battle Droids then turns to Trakeena, Alter and our villains Treacheron: Now, ''I'll destroy you ''just like ''you ''planned to destroy ''me! '' they hear Leo Leo: Stop right there! they see the Galaxy Rangers and our heroes Mac Grimborn: (as Obi-Wan) Hello there. Alter: Well, well. The negotiator. Treacheron: Sharks, get them! Shark Brothers battle the Galaxy Rangers and our heroes Trakeena; You're just nervous. Alter: After 10,000 years, I'm not nervous. Mac fights Treacheron Mac Grimborn: Get off Terra Venture, Treacheron, or I'll finish you, just like I finished Destruxo. Treacheron: Not until I finish what I came here to do. Alter and our villains begin to run away Mac Grimborn: What's that? Treacheron: Trakeena! Alter and his comrades. disappear Treacheron: Shark Brothers, get Trakeena, Alter, and his comrades! The Shark Brothers: At once! do so they run to the forest as the Magna Defender aims his dagger and throws it at them. It hits a tree Trakeena: gasps they try to escape, the Magna Defender is blocking their path Trakeena: You?! Alter: Magna Defender! Magna Defender approaches Trakeena, Alter and our villains Magna Defender: Alter, Scorpius' new admiral. Alter: Your cold-blooded uncle took Divatox, my mother from me. And now, I will take his nephew from him. his Dark Saber Magna Defender: I would like to see you try. his Magna Saber Alter: Your uncle will soon know the pain I feel: The pain of losing a relative. they fight, something seems to be affecting them Tirek: What's going on? King Sombra: I have no idea. Queen Chrysalis: We must return to the Scorpion Stinger. they take Alter back to the Scorpion Stinger Magna Defender: What's happening? Mike: (voice) Don't give in to vengeance. Seek only the good. they keep fighting Treacheron, Leo hears Mike's voice Mike: (voice) Good will always triumph. Leo: What? East Mike? West Mike? Treacheron: Now's my chance! he rushed to attack Leo as Kendrix watches Kendrix: '''LEO!!!!!!!!!! ' looks back as Treacheron attacks him Starlight Glimmer: You'll pay for this, Treacheron! he hears the Red Shark's voice Red Shark: Yo, Treacheron! Treacheron: Lucky for you, I have my own problem to deal with. escapes Ocellus: Don't worry, Alpha will check him out. they go to Alpha Treacheron is searching for the Shark Brothers Treacheron: Where'd they disappear to? Magna Defender's dagger Magna Defender! it and gets it out What's ''he ''doing here? the Shark Brothers arrive and bow to Treacheron Green Shark: Trakeena, Alter and his comrades have returned to the Scorpion Stinger! Red Shark: Shall we follow them? Treacheron: No, I cannot go back there until I have proven my worthiness to Scorpius. the Magna Defender's dagger then walks away Shark Brothers look at each other then follow Treacheron we see Treacheron's secret lair. Then it cuts inside Treacheron: With the Red Ranger out of commision, and the pink unicorn full of anger, I'll prove my loyalty by destroying the other Rangers and defeating the heroes and the Justice League. Green Shark: We await your command. Red Shark: But aren't the Rangers too powerful with the Lights of Orion? Treacheron: Not as long as we keep them separated. his sword If they're not all together, they'll be unable to activate the Power of the Lights. his sword Red Shark: And the heroes and the Justice League? Treacheron: There is nothing to worry about. I will take care of them. then see Kendrix checking on Leo Kendrix: He's stablized for now. Kai: He took a pretty hard hit. Starlight Glimmer: Treacheron. Alpha 6: Oh, ay-yi-yi. Category:Scenes Category:Evil plans scenes Category:Duel Scenes Category:Thomas and Friends/MLP:FIM/HTTYD/Power Rangers saga